Elephant Flipping
Although the Elephant is the largest and most stable human vehicle in Halo 3, it is possible to flip an Elephant over, which leads to an interesting and somewhat funny Easter Egg. When the player attempts to flip the Elephant back over, they will be presented with the message: "Hold button to flip... wait, what? How did you do that?" This is because the Elephant weighs far too much for a Spartan or Elite to flip and also the vehicle isn't intended to achieve the speeds it would take to flip it over in the first place.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wTtjPFTlKY8 Halo 3 Glitch Tutorial: Flipping and Flying Elephants] Methods of Elephant Flipping Gravity Lift Method The easiest way to flip an Elephant is to spawn a closed Drop Pod in the cockpit and throw down a Gravity Lift right near it. Fusion Coil Method First of all, go into Forge mode and put all the Fusion coils and Plasma Batteries on the back of the Elephant. Set the Plasma Batteries and Fusion coils settings so every number is the highest possible. Then stand back and shoot one of the Fusion coils and wait until the Elephant lands. An alternative method is to go into Forge mode and drive the Elephant, parking it in such a way that there is a lot of room to one side. Place about ten Fusion coils or Plasma Batteries at the opposite side in the gap between the treads. Set the run time minimum of the explosives to the same number as placed on map. Shoot the explosives, and the Elephant will flip to one side. Run Over Method Another way of flipping an Elephant is to drive one towards and partially over the other, then get out and drive the other one forward until it flips it over, or take one up the building with a shallow wall near the blue base and drive it up the wall making sure the treads on the left side are on the ground at all times and you can see the wrecked phantom near the banshee, then drive forward until you are sent off the controls. Forge and Drop Pod Go into Forge and place a drop pod. Take the drop pod and put it inside the cockpit and fly up. The Elephant will either fly up in the air, or the drop pod will slip out and you will have to do this again. Scorpion Method Spawn a Scorpion and place it in the cargo hold of the elephant, then rotate it upside down, and the Elephant will follow. Or, one could place the scorpion under the Docking Ramp and flip it, wedging the elephant upwards. Elephant Glitching in Matchmaking Forge/Modification Sometimes, in matchmaking or large custom games, the Elephant will begin to sink into the ground because of the bump, a glitch in the Halo 3 graphics engine. When objects begin to sink in the ground, they will be forced back out. The reason why they sink is most likely caused by lag. In the case of the Elephant, when it sinks too much, it will be shot out of the ground and the Elephant will be sent flying. Usually, it will not be sent too high, but in cases of extreme lag, it can be shot all the way across the map. At times this can cause absolute havoc, causing the Elephant to crush players and vehicles, or send them flying. Trivia *If the Elephant is flipped, then made a static object by using teleporters, vehicles such as warthogs can be put underneath, then have the elephant flipped, the vehicle will be launched out of the bottom at high speed. This is known as the "Elephant Cannon." Gallery 378183-Medium.jpg|An Elephant in mid-air, after being bombarded by Fusion Coils. WaitWhat-ElephantFlip.jpg|A player flips the Elephant, initiating the Easter Egg. ElephantFlying.jpg|Launching an Elephant. halo3_72366808_Medium.jpg|Flipping an Elephant using Plasma Batteries placed beside the vehicle Sources Category:Halo 3 Easter Eggs